Fire And Ice
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: Last chapter, persiapan Ichigo untuk menyelamatkan Rukia... RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: U know lah, yah Tite Kubo masa saya.

Fire And Ice

* * *

_Bisakah kita menyatukan api dan es._

Keluarga Kurosaki sudah lama bermusuhan dengan Keluarga Kuchiki, mereka terus bersaing di bidang bisnis, kekuatan maupun kepintaran dan pada saat itu lahirlah seorang anak lelaki penerus keluarga Kurosaki yang baru.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," pria sempurna bermata coklat pekat berambut oranye dan bertubuh tinggi pintar, cekatan, cepat walaupun terlahir dengan wajah bertampang seorang 'pembunuh' hatinya baik, lembut juga sopan dan itu yang menjadi daya tarik bagi para wanita.

_Api berkobar membakar semuanya tanpa perasaan melelehkan es, tapi siapa tau api itu bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik._

Keluarga Kuchiki adalah keluarga yang sangat di hormati karena perilaku yang sopan, berbudi pekerti luhur dan tinggi, keluarga yang sangat menjungjung tinggi rasa bangsawan di hati mereka. Dan saat itu juga lahirlah seorang Kuchiki baru.

"Kuchiki Rukia," wanita dengan paras cantik, mungil dan manis sangat cepat menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat pilihanya jarang ada yang salah walaupun dia lebih sering terlihat menyendiri tapi hatinya dan sifatnya sangat bersahabat bisa menjadi tempat curhat yang nyaman dan pintar menjaga rahasia banyak pria yang sudah menyatakan cinta, tapi dia tolak dengan lembut karena mungkin dia berpikir untuk menentukan pasanganya sendiri.

_Es membesar melenyapkan api merusak segalanya iblis yang cantik dan juga perusak, tapi siapa tau es itu bisa meyembuhkan hati seseorang yang terluka._

_Api dan Es tidak bisa bersatu kata siapa? Api dan Es itu tidak perlu disatukan karena Api dan Es sudah ditakdirkan bersatu._

Prolog End

To Be Continue To Next Chapter_._

* * *

Click the green button

With your spirit.

I I

I I

I I

V


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: Aku! *ditepar Tite Kubo* iyah… iyah Kubo sensei kok discalimernya.

* * *

Fire And Ice

Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo duduk diruang makan, mulai mengambil garpu dann mulai memotong-motong sarapanya perlahan dia mulai memakan sarapanya dengan arogan, setelah selesai dia langsung mengambil jaketnya dan mulai memasuki mobilnya, memandang jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 tapi tetap saja ia menjalani mobil dengan pelan sampai akhirnya ada seorang gadis dengan skateboard melewatinya otomatis Ichigo langsung mengentikan mobilnya dengan.

"Hey kau itu punya mata tidak sih!" Ichigo mulai membuka jendela dan memarahi gadis tersebut, gadis itu hanya diam membalikan skateboardnya dan menatap sinis Ichigo penampilan gadis itu sangat aneh dengan jaket hitam dan jelana jeans hitam mulut dan hidungnya di tutupi oleh pelindung, rambutnya tidak terlihat tertutupi oleh topi jaket tersebut yang ada hanya mata ungu yang pekat dan menatap sinis Ichigo, tidak lama gadis itu berbalik dan mulai pergi dia juga tidak lupa memberi Ichigo salam jari tengah.

"Dasar gadis aneh!," gerutu Ichigo dan kembali menutup jendela mobilnya dan kembali mengemudi.

Gadis yang tadi mulai menjalankan skateboardnya menuju arah Kuchiki mansion, dia masuk melalui pintu belakang dan langsung melepas topi jaketnya dan penutup mulut, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang menghampiri gadis itu yang tidak lain adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukia sama! Rukia sama dari mana saja, gawat kalau sampai ketahuan oleh warga kota," ujar sang pelayan yang berambut pendek dan memakai baju ala maid professional.

"Soi Fon san tidak perlu mencemaskanku begitu, aku bosan selalu dirumah, belajar terus aku juga butuh udara segar…"

"Tapi Rukia sama kalau Byakuya sama sampai tau bagaimana?"

"Ayah sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan memang dia pernah sempat menanyakan kabarku, tidak kan makanya jangan khawatir," Rukia mulai berjalan keluar dan setelah sampai diluar Rukia sudah disambut oleh Byakuya yang dari tadi sudah menunggunya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

"A… ku a k.. u hanya mem… bantu Soi Fon san memasak saja."

"Kenapa kau memakai celana jeans begitu, juga kaos itu bukankah kau tidak diperkenankan memakai celana kecuali saat kau olahraga."

"Oh ini karena hari ini sangat panas makanya aku pakai celana."

"Kenapa kau berkeringat begitu?"

"Hawa di dapur sangat panas," mendengar jawaban Rukia yang Byakuya sudah pasti bisa menebaknya Byakuya langsung duduk disebelah kursi duduk Rukia Byakuya mulai meminum the hangat yang baru disajikan pelayan untuknya.

"Rukia… aku sudah putuskan bersama ibumu bahwa pada generasi kau keluarga Kuchiki tidak akan lagi bermusuhan dengan keluarga Kurosaki," jawab Byakuya datar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu….."

"Karena itu," Byakuya menghentikan pembicaraan sebentar.

"Karena apa?"

"Kau akan aku tunangkan bersama anak keluarga Kurosaki," ucap Byakuya, Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya tersentak dan berdiri.

"Tunggu! Dulu kenapa harus sampai seperti ini!" bentak Rukia.

"Karena mulaii dari generasimu, keluarga Kurosaki dan Kuchiki akan bersatu."

"Tidak mungkin keluarga Kurosaki dan Kuchiki sudah bersaing selama bertahun-tahun mereka tidak mungkin bisa bersatu, mereka itu ibaratkan api dan es!"

"Rukia kau kira api dan es tidak mungkin bersatu."

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin mereka itu bertolak belakang."

"Kita tidak perlu menyatukan api dan es karena api dan es sudah ditakdirkan bersatu…."

"A…. yah tapi aku tidak mau," Byakuya mulai berdiri dan mendekati Rukia.

"Kau itu anak yang hebat, makanya dalam urusan ini juga kau harus bisa memenangkanya," jawab Byakuya mulai membelai rambut Rukia yang halus, Rukiapun hanya bisa memeluk sang ayahnya dan menangis di pelukan Byakuya.

Ichigo berdiri, menatap mata ayahnya dengan tajam.

"Kau mengertikan Ichigo pertunanganya akan diadakan besok, jadi besok kau harus bersiap-siap," jawab Ishiin Kurosaki ayah Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang belum aku kenal..."

"Ini bukan menikah hanya bertunangan nanti kalau kau sudah siap baru menikah."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, tidak mau ya tidak mau."

"Ya sudah mulai besok sekolahmu akan ayah pindahkan ke New York mengerti Ichigo."

"Apa yang benar saja! Cuman gara-gara Kuchiki sialan itu aku jadi harus pindah ke New York apa sih yang kau pikirkan."

"Ayo silahkan pilih pindah atau bertunangan dengan gadis cantik?"

"Tapi kalau gadis itu menyebalkan aku tidak segan-segan memukulnya."

"Kalau kau pukul gadis itu sekolahmu akan aku pindahkan ke Hokaido."

"Ya sudahlah…. Yang penting aku bisa tetap tinggal di Karakura saja."

"Itu baru anakku," jawab Ishiin mengacungkan jempol.

Besoknya…..

Rukia berdiri dengan gaun yang sangat cantik, rambutnya di jepit kebelakang dan menyisakan beberapa helai di depan telinganya, bibirnya di beri lipstick berwarna pink yang tidak terlalu tebal mata ungunya menyempurnai penampilan gaun panjang yang menjuntai membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang putri di hari itu, Ichigo datang jas putih pengantin menghiasi badanya yang tinggi perlahan ia menghampiri Rukia dan sekarang dia ada disamping Rukia. Acara pertunangan itu berlangsung dengan kegembiraan dari Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Hisana, Kurosaki Ishiin, Kurosaki Masaki tapi tidak bagi Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Nah sekarang pasangan diperkenankan mencium pasanganya," kata-kata itu membuat Ichigo dan Rukia terbelalak sementara para pengunjung menyoraki.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

"Ayo Ichigo apa yang kau tunggu cium pasanganmu bodoh," bisik Ishiin. Ichigo yang memang selalu kalah dari ayahnya hanya bisa melakukan yang diperintah oleh ayahnya, Ichigo mulai membuka penutup wajah Rukia, sedangkan Rukia hanya menutup matanya saat Ichigo mulai memegang pipi Rukia dia membuka matanya melihatt pasanganya untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Ternyata anak keluarga Kuchiki itu memang sangat cantik," jawab Ichigo dalam hati._

Rukia perlahan mulai membuka matanya dan apa reaksi mereka berdua saat berahadapan dengan caraj yang sangat minim, Rukia terbelalak melihat Ichigo yang waktu itu hampir menabraknya, Ichigo juga tidak sadar bahwa mata violet ini adalah mata gadis yang hampir dia tabrak.

"Kau!!!!" jerit keduanya yang sontak langsung menjauh.

"Kau itu gadis sialan yang waktu itu hampir mau kutabrak!!!"

"Kau laki-laki pengecut yang hanya bisa menagtaiku sajakan!!"

'Oh jadi kalian sudah saling kenal," jawab Hisana.

"Bukan!!!!!!!"

"Sudah-sudah karena acaran pertuanganya selesai kalian boleh pulang sekarang," jawab Byakuya dan Ishiin.

"Mana mau aku tinggal bersama pendek sialan ini!"

"Aku juga tidak mau tinggal bersama jeruk bodoh ini!"

"Ichigo ingat janjimu," ancam Ishiin.

"Ah… sial!" gerutu Ichigo

"Sudahlah Ichigo san mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal dengan Rukia di mansion Kurosaki, jadi buat apa kalian menunggu disini," jawab Hisana. Para tamu dan orangtua sudah pergi duluan tapi Ichigo dan Rukia masih dalam posisi.

"Hei jeruk bodoh…"

"Berhenti bilang aku jeruk cebol sialan!"

"Aku lelah sekali sudah 30 menit kita diam disini lebih baik kita pulang saja."

"Kau benar juga, ya sudahlah aku pulang duluan yah sampai nanti," Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja.  
"Hei tunggu aku," Rukia mencoba berlari tapi alhasil Rukia malah terjatuh.  
"Gaun sialan ini merepotkan saja!" gerutu Rukia, Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa dan mendatangi Rukia.

"Kenapa putri kecil, apa kau susah berjalan," Ichigo mulai menggoda Rukia.

"Aduh… sepertinya kakiku keseleo bisa kau panggilkan tukan pijat kesini tidak."

"Itu terlalu lama bodoh," Ichigo mulai menggendong Rukia yang kakinya sakit perlahan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di dalam mobil.

"Hei Ichigo… terimakasih yah…"

"Ya," ucap Ichigo datar.

Setelah mereka sampai di Kurosaki mansion, Ichigo segera mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan celana pendek selutut sedangkan Rukia mengganti bajunya dengan dress tidur.

"Hei Rukia kau pikir untuk apa kau memakai baju tidur sependek itu," Ichigo mulai memperhatikan Rukia yang menggunakan dress tidur rok pendek 5 cm diatas lutut dan tanpa lengan.

"Aku mau tidur, kalau tidur aku tidak bisa pakai celana atau kaos begitu."

"Ya sudahlah aku juga ingin tidur," Ichigo mulai bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar sebelah sedangkan Rukia berjalan kearah kamar yang disebelah Ichigo, saat Ichigo mau membuka pintu pintunya terkuci, Ichigo sudah mencoba semua pintu tapi terkunci semua, dan ada satu kamar yang terbuka yaitu kamar tidur utama saat Ichigo dan Rukia masuk ke kamar tersebut ada sebuh kertas diatas bantal itu dan bertuliskan.

**PERATURAN PERTAMA**

**TIDUR BERSAMA**

Mata Ichigo terbelalak begitupula mata Rukia.

"Apa…. Tidur bersama...," jawab keduanya.

Chapter One The End.

Continue On Next Chapter.

REVIEW! PLEASE.

Haru N' Byakun= Byakun N' Haru


	3. Chapter 3

Ayeeeee chap 2 coming, nah disini baru mulai adegan IchiRukinya.

Disclaimer: Kalau saya ga boleh jadi disclaimernya ya udah saya serahin ke Masashi Kishimoto aja

Tite Kubo: *nepar Haru sama Masashi Kishimoto*

Oke-oke Bleach cumen punya TiteKubo aja, bukan aku bukan Masashi Kishimoto bukan Peach Pit bukan S.B.Y bukan Obama bukan Ariel Peterpan bukan Aming bukan Sule bukan siapa-siapa cumen punya Tite Kubo seorang.

* * *

Fire And Ice

Peraturan Pertama.

Tidur Bersama.

"Apa… tidur… bersama," ucap keduanya.

"Ini peraturan yang dibuat oleh ayahmu, yah?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Sial, tidak mungkin kita tidur dalam satu ranjang. Apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh orangtua itu!"

"Aku lelah….."

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak lelah," gerutu Ichigo sambil duduk disebelah kasur tidur.

"Oh yah aku punya ide!" jawab Rukia sampel menunjukann jari telunjuknya di depan muka Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Begini bagaimana saat kita tidur, kita menghadap kearah yang berlawanan saja lalu bagian tengah kita simpan guling jadi tidak terlihat seperti kau tidur bersamaku begitu."

"Baiklah…. Untuk seorang gadis kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira," kata-kata Ichigo tadi sukses membuatnya mendapat pukulan dikepalanya.

"Sudah aku mau tidur saja tidak ada gunanya aku bertengkar denganmu," Rukia pun membuka selimut dan tidur disebelah kiri, sedangkan Ichigo tidur disebelah kanan dengan menghadap kearah yang berlawanan dengan Rukia.

Tepat saatt tengah malam Rukia mendengar sesuatu, Rukia mulai terbangun dan melihat jendela yang masih terbuka, saat Rukia hendak terbangun untuk menutup jendela tersebut dia melihat bayangan putih melesat cepat melewati jendela tersebut, Rukia yang melihatnya langsung kembali tidur di tempat tidurnya dan menutupi seluruh badanya dengan selimut, badanya sangat berkeringat tiba-tiba ada suara pintu yang terbuka yang membuatnya semakin gugup suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar dan saat suara langkah kaki itu hilang Rukia mulai sedikit tenang tapi ketenangan Rukia hanya sebentar sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara seorang anak menangis.

"Kami sama….. tolong aku," Rukia berdoa di dalam hati, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa Ichigo masih tertidur lelap (buset) Rukia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Ichigo, perlahan Rukia mulai memindahkan guling yang menghalangi mereka dan mulai terlihat muka Ichigo yang sedang tertidur, Rukia mulai membangunkan Ichigo.

"Ichigo… Ichigo bangun! Aku takut," jawab Rukia yang tidak berhasil, Rukia mulai menguncang-guncang tubuh Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Dengar tidak sih… ada hantu! Ayo bangun Ichigo," akhirnya Ichigo mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya bangunlah Ichigo.

"Ada apa sih! Kau itu menggangguku saja, kau tidak tau aku sedang tidur yah!" bentak Ichigo pada Rukia dengan nada yang lumayan kasar, Rukia yang mendengarnya lumayan tersentak dan otomatis dia sedikit menjauh dan mulai kembali ketempat tidurnya, lalu menutup badanya dengan selimut raut wajah Rukia jelas,raut wajah yang menunjukan ketakutan. Karena Ichigo merasa bersalah perlahan Ichigo mendekati Rukia yang sedang bersembunyi di selimutnya itu.

"Rukia…. Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi aku tidak sengaja membentakmu….," ucap Ichigo Rukia masih terus bersembunyi di selimutnya.

"Hei Rukia kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo perlahan membuka selimut yang Rukia pakai, dan saat dia membuka selimutnya terlihat Rukia yang sedang menggenggam kedua tanganya dan menangis.

"Bagus ini pertama kalinya aku membuat tunanganku sendiri menangis," ucap ichigo di dalam hatinya.

"Rukia jangan menangis seperti itu, aku sudah minta maaf padamukan."

"Kau tidak akah pernah mengerti kalau dirumah ini ada hantu…. Aku takut bodoh," jawab Rukia yang mulai menghentikan tangisanya.

"Kau ketakutan Rukia kalau kau ketakutan kemarilah sebentar," Rukia mulai bangun perlahan dan melihat wajah Ichigo.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia, perlahan Ichigo juga mendekatkan diri pada Rukia dan Ichigo mulai memeluk Rukia perlahan.

"Kalau kau ketakutan peluk saja aku," ujar Ichigo Rukia yang memang ketakutan hanya merekapkan diri dengan Ichigo menangis di dadanya sedangkan Ichigo tangan kananya mengelus rambut Rukia perlahan dan tangan kirinya melipatkan diri di pinggang Rukia, akhirnya mereka berdua bisa tidur dengan posisi seperti itu, sampai pada jam 3 subuh mereka terbangun lagi. Suara pecahan piring membangunkan mereka berdua keduanya reflex bangun dengan posisi yang sama.

"Ichigo aku takut…," ujar Rukia.

"Tenang saja…. Aku akan melihatnya ke dapur," Ichigo mempererat pelukan Rukia myakinkan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

"Jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau takut aku ikut aku," ujar Ichigo sembari menarik tangan Rukia.

Rukia yang terus mengkori Ichigo sampai ke dapur mereka melihat seperangkat piring dan gelas yang pecah dan belingnya berhamburan dilantai.

"Rukia kau hati-hati, jangan sampai kakimu menginjak pecahan beling itu," Rukia hanya mengangguk Ichigo mulai memeriksa apakah ada orang lain dirumah yang sangat besar tersebut, saat Ichigo ingin membuka lemari ada pecahan piring yang terdengar dari dekat Rukia, Ichigo yang panik langsung berlari menuju kearah Rukia tidak mempedulikan beling-beling yang ada di lantai. Saat Ichigo membuka mata dia terkejut melihat Rukia yang sedang tergeletak jauh dengan padang penuh luka, kulitnya banyak yang terkena pecahan beling Ichigo segera datang ketempat Rukia ia melihatnya betapa bodohnya dia sampai dia tidak bisa menjaga calon istrinya (mungkin) tersebut mata violet Rukia menatap Ichigo tak berdaya darah mengalir dari arah lengan dan kaki yang terluka. Ichigo segera berlari menuju kearah telepon rumahnya menelepon ambulans.

"Hallo ini dengan rumah sakit Karakura," jawab Ichigo panik.

"Iyah ada yang bisa saya bantu."

"Ini dari keluarga Kurosaki, tolong kirim ambulans secepatnya."

"Apa luka yang sedang anda alami?"

"Bukan aku! Tunanganku cepat dia terkena benda tajam!"

"Baik alamatnya?"

"Kurosaki mansion kau pasti tau (jyahhh Ichigo ga apal alamat rumah sendiri)"

"Oh, baik dalam waktu 10 menit 1 ambulans akan kesana," telepon tertutup Ichigo segera membawa Rukia kearah sofa yang ada di ruang tamu, ia melihat gadis yang (mungkin) dia sayangi terluka parah mata violetnya kini tertutup luka ada dimana-mana wajahnya yang cantik terlihat sangat lemah. Tidak lama kemudian bunyi sirine ambulans datang Ichigo segera membukaan pintu untuk petugas ambulans Rukia dengan perlahan diangkat dan dipindahkan kedalam mobil ambulans Ichigo segera menyusulnya dan kini ia berada di dalam ambulans tersebut tanganya yang besar menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia yang dingin.

"Bertahanlah Rukia…."

Ambulans telah sampai di rumah sakit Karakura Ichigo Rukia segera dilarikan ke unti gawat darurat saat Ichigo ingin masuk, seorang tangan menghandangnya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam," ucap sang dokter tersebut pada Ichigo.

"Tapi tunanganku ada di dalamm bagaimana aku bisa diam disini!"

"Maaf peraturan tetap peraturan," dokter tersebut meninggalkan Ichigo, dan mulai masuk kedalam ruangan itu Ichigo melihat Rukia yang masih terbaring lemah. Dia kemudian duduk di ruang tunggu.

"_Sepertinya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, king," ucap inner yang berada dalam tubuh Ichigo._

To Be Continue~

* * *

Pendek banget yah, gak nyangka deh episode berchapter bakalan pendek begini, nah mungkinn episode pendek begini bakalan sering mucul, jadi maaf deh nanti saya buat chap yang panjang jadi tenang aja deh hehehehehe ya udah klik kata review dibawah yah.


	4. Chapter 4

Maap atas chap 2 yang buanyak banget typonya, atau kesalahan penulisan maklum aku buat itu disekolah jam istirahat pula jadi di maklumim aja.

Disclaimer: It's only you Kubo sensei.

Fire And Ice

Ichigo terus uring-uringan di depan pintu unit gawat darurat kadang dia duduk lalu 10 menit kemudian berdiri lagi, duduk, berdiri, duduk dan seterusnya Ichigo melihat kearah pintu ruang operasi yang sediki transparan dia melihat Rukia yang terbaring lemah 1 jam sudah berlalu pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka Ichigo langsung berlari kearah dokteryang keluar.

"Bagaimana keadan Rukia dok?!"

"Kuchiki san….. dia baik –baik saja tapi untuk sementara ini lebih baik Kuchiki san istirahat di sini dulu mungkin 3 hari baru boleh pulang."

"Oh…. 3 hari yah tapi apakah mungkin dia memiliki luka yang cukup parah?"

"Mungkin luka yang berada di lehernya luka sobek yang cukup dalam," Ichigo yang mendengarya langsung pergi kearah kamar Rukia, terlihat Rukia yang sedang diberi obat merah pada bagian lehernya oleh seorang suster. Setelah suster itu selesai memberi obat Ichigo perlahan berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Yo…," sapa Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Ichigo."

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo yang kini duduk dikasur sebelah Rukia.

"Iyah tentu aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Rukia yang tersenyum Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"Boleh aku lihat lehermu Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Yah," Ichigo mendekatkan diri pada leher Rukia perlahan Ichigo mulai memegang leher Rukia.

"Apakah sakit dibagian sini?" Ichigo memegang leher Rukia sedikit keras.

"A… duh iyah sakit sekali."

"Maaf Rukia," jawab Ichigo.

"Apa? Kenapa kau minta maaf."

"A… ku tidak bisa melindungimu dengan baik," perlahan Ichigo menunduk malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berkaca-kaca. Rukia yang melihat tersenyum kecil.

"Kau memperhatikan aku juga yah Ichigo."

"Apa?"

"Kau-memperhatikan-aku-juga."

"Ak… u."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia," jawab Ichigo pada Rukia, Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sedangkan Ichigo meraih Rukia kedekapan hangatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ichigo," jawab Rukia.

3 hari berlalu Rukia sudah bisa pulang ke rumah, sekarang rumah keluarga Kurosaki ini sudah terbuka semua pintu kamarnya para pelayan sudah dibolehkan tinggal disana untuk membantu Ichigo dan pada malam itu Ichigo berencana membuat pesta.

"Oh yah Rukia kenapa kau bisa terkena pecahan beling seperti itu?"

"Itu karena…"

**Flash Back **

Rukia terpisah dari Ichigo, kali ini Rukia sangat takut karena tempat gelap dan juga banyak terdapat pecahan beling tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik Rukia medekap mulutnya hingga Rukia pingsan, laki-laki yang menarik Rukia kemudian mengambil kalung yang Rukia pakai dan melempar Rukia tanpa perasaan kearah lantai karena badan Rukia yang menubruk lemari piring, piring-piring di lemari itu jatuh menimpa Rukia sedangkan laki-laki itu kini berdiri di depan Rukia.

"Siapa…. Kau?" laki-laki itu menjenggut rambut Rukia dan tersenyum meyeringai kearah telinga Rukia.

"Bukan urusanmu," laki-laki itu kemudian mengambil pecahan piring yang terdekat kemudian dia goreskan kearah leher Rukia, Rukia terhuyung dan sempat melihat laki-laki itu tinggi berambut cokelat dan saat itu juga Rukia tergeletak lemah bercucuran darah.

**End Of Flash Back **

"Itu karena aku kurang hati-hati," jawab Rukia berbohong.

"Benarkah."

"Iyah aku memang ceroboh hahahaha," Rukia tersenyum terpaksa.

"Iyah-iyah lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati yah…"

"Iyah," Rukia tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo yang membuat wajah Ichigo merah padam saat itu.

1 hari setelah itu, pesta mulai malam ini Ichigo mengundang beberapa temanya yang tidak lain adalah Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Hisagi Shuhei, Kira Izuru, Ishida Uryuu, dan teman-teman yang lainya. Sedangkan ayahnya mengundang beberapa teman pengusahanya seperti Aizen, Urahara dan Shihouin. Byakuya hanya menikmati pesta tanpa mengundang seorangpun.

"Selamat yah Ichigo kau sudah bisa mendapat seorang pasangan," jawab Renji yang mengulurkan tanganya pada Ichigo dan tanpa ragu Ichigo meraih jabatan tangan itu.

"Selamat yah Kuchiki san, tidak aku sangka kau bisa bertunangan dengan Kurosaki aku pikir Kurosaki masih terlalu bagus untukmu," jawab Ishida diiringi oleh tawa kecil

"Aku pikir aku masih lebih cocok untumu," jawab Ishida yang sukses mendapat pukulan kecil dari Inoue.

"Uryuu kun kau masih ingin menggoda gadis lain!" tegur Inoue yang tak lain adalah tunangan Ishida.

"Tidak tidak aku hanya bercanda kok Hime chan," jawab Ishida kepada Inoue manja tidak lama kemudian pasangan itupun pergi dan tinggal tersisa Ichigo dan Rukia saja.

"Rukia kau tunggu sebentar disini yah," jawab Ichigo.

"Ah baik-baik. Memang kau mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan," jawab Ichigo. Ichigo kini berlari menuju kearah ayahnya dan menganjaknya berbicara berdua saja.

"Hei ayah apa yang kau pikirkan tentang meninggalkan Rukia dan aku di rumah sebesar itu?!"

"Itu untuk membuatmu lebih dekat dan menumbuhkan rasa cinta pada Rukia chan."

"Lalu kenapa para maid dihilangkan, lalu kenapa ada hantu di rumah itu!"

"Para maid baru datang sekarang, karena kalau mereka berada di rumah itu pada saat itu pasti kau tidak akan peduli lagi pada Rukia chan kalau soal hantu itu buka bagian dari rahasia kami."

"Jadi soal hantu itu…."

"Sudahlah! Ichigo my lovely son! Mari kita bersenang-senang sepuasnya malam ini. Ini-ini minum dulu sake ini enak-enak lohhhhh," tawar Ishiin pada Ichigo, karena Ichigo palin lemah kalau udah dengar kata "Sake" Ichigo lansung antusias sekali minum sake itu.

Sedangkan Byakuya yang sedang duduk santai dengan segelas wine ditanganya

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria berambut coklat tinggi mengenakan kaca mata.

"Lama tidak jumpa Kuchiki Byakuya," sapa pria itu Byakuya langsung berbalik.

"Kau…. Aizen Sousuke."

"Lama tidak jumpa," sapa pria bernama Aizen itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Uh, seperti biasa ah tidak ramah, aku kesini diundang oleh Kurosaki san."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyapaku?"

"Tidak salah menyapa teman baik kan."

"Apa yang dimaksud oleh "Teman baik" aku tidak merasa teman baikmu Aizen."

"Sudahlah, aku kesini punya satu pertayaan untukmu Kuchiki san."

"Apa?"

"Begini aku tau kau itu memiliki sahamku sebesar 50% aku tidak yakin kau bisa terus mempertahankanya karena itu aku kesini untuk menawarimu sesuatu, kau tau kan dokumen rahasia keluarga Kurosaki aku dengar kau memiliki salah satu kunci cadangan itu bagaimana kalau kau berikan kunci itu dan aku akan meningkatkan angset dari perusahaanmu itu bagaimana?"

"Itu…."

"Ayo Kuchiki san jawab."

"Itu tidak mungkin aku sudah berjanji pada Ishiin untuk tidak meyerahkan kunci itu pada siapa-siapa."

"Apa? Kau itu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang aku berikan."

"Aku juga ingin bertanya untuk apa dokumen itu Aizen?"

"Itu….. kau tau kan bahwa keluarga Kurosaki adalah musuh besarku juga, aku ingin sedikit mengusik insvestasi Kurosaki terlebih lagi disitu dicantumkan kode untuk membuka brangkas yang berisi perjanjian dengan organisasi Soul Society, kalau kita bisa membantalkan pejanjian itu kemungkinan besar perusahaan Kurosaki akan bangkrut."

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa," jawab Byakuya bersikeras, Byakuya lantas meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi Kuchiki Byakuya," ucap Aizen dengan volume kecil dan senyuman menyeringai.

**Attention- Attention- Attention- Attention- Attention- Attention- Attention- **

Sementara di kamar Rukia sedang membaca buku, dan terus-terusan melihat jam.

"Jam 12 malam pesta sudah usai 2 jam yang lalu kenapa Ichigo belum pulang juga?"

Tidak lama kemudian Ichigo datang ke kamar tersebut, semburat garis-garis merah terlihat dari pipi Ichigo, matanya sudah berkantung rambutnya berantakan dan juga bajunya yang tidak karuan.

"Ichigo kau sudah pulang dari mana saja kau?!"

Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang berada di depan pintu dan terus berdiri.

"Ak-u in…. ngin, a-k.. u," jawab Ichigo terbata-bata Rukia perlahan mendekatinya dan meraba keningnya.

"Kau sakit Ich-" belum sempat Rukia mengakhiri kalimatnya Ichigo sudah menahan tangan Rukia dan menghimpitnya ke tembok Rukia yang melihat Ichigo wajahnya sangat deka dengan wajahnya langsung merah padam, perlahan tangan Ichigo mulai memegang pipi Rukia yang halus.

"Aku ingin Rukia," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia langsung menghempaskan tubuh Ichigo tapi kekuatan Ichigo jauh lebih kuat. Ichigo terus menghimpit Rukia sampai tidak ada jarak lagi pada mereka tangan kiri Ichigo mulai meraba-raba pinggang Rukia sedangkan tangan kananya menahan tangan Rukia. Perlahan bibir Ichigo mulai mendekati Rukia dan bertemu 1 sama lain Ichigo mencium bibir mungil Rukia dengan ganasnya, setelah selesai bermain dengam bibir mungil itu Ichigo mulai menlongarkan dasinya dan membuka kancing bajunya, Rukia yang selesai dicium Ichigo merasakan alcohol.

"Ichigo kau mabuk!" ujar Rukia tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Ichigo, kini Ichigo sudah bertelanjang dada, perlahan Ichigo melucuti dress Rukia, Rukia berusaha mencegah tapi tidak bisa lalu Rukia melihat vas bunga Rukia berusaha meraihnya, sedikit-sedikit dan terambilah vas bunga itu (lebay ah) Rukia langsung teriak.

"SADARLAH ICHIGO!!!!!!" teriak Rukia sambil membantingkan vas bunga itu kearah kepala Ichigo air yang ada di vas bunga itu tersiram kearah muka Ichigo, Ichigo tergeletak di lantai seperti korban pembunuhan.

"Ichigo…. Ichigo…," Rukia mencolek Ichigo tapi tetap tidak bangun Rukia mengoyan-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo tetap tidak bangun dan satu yang terlintas di pikiran Rukia.

"AKU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ICHIGO TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK," teriak Rukia dalam hati.

T~B~C

~IchiRuki~ IchiRuki~ IchiRuki~ IchiRuki~ IchiRuki~ IchiRuki~ IchiRuki~ IchiRuki~

Pokoknya aku gak terima kalau ada yang protes, soal Attention yang tadi kan aku kasih tau iya~ kan. Nah sekarang balasan ripiu yang hampir semua sama jawabanya.

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**+**Sarsarawayz**+**Aya-Kuchiki chan**:

**Jawaban** (deng…. Deng deng vocal backsound)

Sodara-sodara, senpai-senpai, kakak-kakak sekalian sudah jelas kan kenapa Rukia bisa kena beling dan para maid hilang.

Satu lagi! Ichigo suka Rukia pada pandangan pertama loh.

Gak tau kapan, dan gak tau pasti aku bakal ngerubah fic ini ke rated M, tapi cuman rencana aja.

Oke teken yang ijo-ijo itu yah.


	5. Chapter 5

Apdet! Lagi euy…. Aku lagi rajin ngetik karena waktu yang sangat senggang. Makasih buat yang selama ini nge-repiu fic garing saya, ini juga berkat lagu setia saya yang diputarkan terus-terusan yaitu "Tabidatsu Kimi E" ending Bleach yang ke 22, kan! Nah sekarang enjoy and Read N' Review.

Oc inside.

Diclaimer: TiteKubo.

Fire And Ice

"AKU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ICHIGO TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKKK," teriak Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia mendekati Ichigo perlahan dan melihat muka Ichigo yang bukanya muka orang mati melainkan muka orang tertidur pulas, Rukia sedikit tersenyum melihat muka Ichigo yang tertidur pulas.

"hihihi mukamu lumayan manis juga yah, kalau sudah teridur," ucap Rukia dengan diiringi tawa kecil, Rukia mulai mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Ichigo Rukia membetulkan posisi Ichigo dia meyenderkan tubuh Ichigo dengan susah payah (Rukia kecil, Ichigo gede) tapi bukanyah Rukia membetulkan posisi malah Rukia yang terperangkap oleh dekapan tangan Ichigo. Rukia berusaha melepaskan tangan Ichigo tapi tetap saja percuma Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo yang tertidur pulas sekali lagi Rukia tersenyum dan malah memeluk erat tangan yang mendekapnya.

Besoknya

"Huaaaaaaa," Ichigo menguap cukup lama, dan menyadari dia tertidur bukan ditempatnya. Ichigo merasakan ada tangan hangat yang mendekapnya Ichigo berbalik badan dan mendapati Rukia yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ichigo yang tadi punya niat untuk melepaskan Rukia membatalkan niatnya itu Ichigo menggendong tubuh mungil Rukia dan menidurkan di tempat tidur.

"King, kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya inner Ichigo.  
"Kalau iyah, memang kenapa?" Ichigo bertanya balik pada inner Ichigo.  
"Oh yah King, kau tau tidak orang yang telah melukai wanita itu?"  
"Memang Rukia dilukai oleh orang lain perasaan waktu itu hanya ada kami berdua."  
"Dasar King bodoh! Kau tidak merasakan orang lain yang datang pada waktu itu yah. Wanita itu pernah bilang ada hantu kan! Itu bukan hantu melainkan orang itu!"  
"Memang siapa?"  
"Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi orangnya itu tinggi dan berambut coklat dia juga memakai kacamata."  
"Laki-laki atau wanita?"  
"Hmmmm tidak tau juga hal itu…. Hehehe."  
"Dasar inner tidak berguna, sudah kembali kau aku males berbicara dengan orang bodoh sepertimu."  
"Baik-baik, aku pergi dulu yah King bye-bye," ucap inner Ichigo.

Dikediaman Aizen. Aizen sedang berdiri membaca Koran tentang pertunangan keluarga Kuchiki dan Kurosaki. Tiba-tiba sesosok perempuan berjalan menuju Aizen dan berkata.

"Cukup! Hentikan permainan bodohmu ini!!!!" ucap wanita tersebut dengan penuh emosi dia melempar berkas-berkas yang ada di tangangnya.  
"Ho…. Kau sudah membacanya yah……," ucap Aizen.  
"Apa kau pikir aku ini wanita murahan yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai pelayan pribadimu!"  
"Ho…. Karena sekarang sudah ada di rumahku bisa kau buka penyamaranmu itu," wanita itu akhirnya membuka kedoknya badanya yang berparas tinggi dan dadanya yang bidang membuatnya hampir terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki sungguhan.  
"Nah…. Kau sekarang tidak seperti laki-laki lagi yah kan… Yoruichi," Aizen tersenyum kepada adik kecilnya yang sekarang tumbuh dewasa.

(^0^)

Dikediaman Kurosaki. Ichigo terlihat sedang duduk santai dengan beberapa berkas di mejanya tidak lama kemudian dia menyalakan televisi Ichigo melihat suatu acara yang menceritakan tentang pasangan yang lama tidak akur, kini kembali dengan penuh perasaan cinta. Ichigo melihat cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya dan berpikir.

"Mungkin kalau aku ajak dia kesana dia akan senang….," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya dia melihat kearah jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 siang, Rukia membuka selimut dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dengan berendam aroma lavender tercium dari air hangat yang menenggelamkan badanya di kenyaman itu tidak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah pintu yang bergeser yah…. Pintu kamar mandi Rukia. Ichigo datang dengan sangat percaya dirinya menuju kearah Rukia yang sedang berendam (sarap nih… Ichi) Rukia spontan mengambil handuknya.

"Apa yang mau, kau lakukan lagi padaku!" teriak Rukia pada Ichigo.  
"Hei-hei tenang dulu, aku hanya mau memberimu ini," Ichigo menyondorkan sebuah tiket kepada Rukia, tapi sangat tidak berpengaruh Rukia tetap marah karena Ichigo masuk sembarangan ke kamar mandinya.  
"Pergi kau! Kurosaki Ichigo!!!"  
"Hei kau itu tunanganku, tidak ada salahnyakan aku melihatmu telanjang sekali-kali," jawab Ichigo tanpa dosa yang langsung mendapat lemparan sebuah shower yang sudah putus kabelnya oleh Rukia.  
"Awwww…. Sakit tau!"  
"PERGI!!!!!" teriak Rukia yang langsung membuat Ichigo lari dari tempat kejadian itu.

Rukia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah baju terusan di bagian atasnya ada sebuah gambar garis di perputaran lehernya berwarna ungu dan juga lengan panjang yang di bagian tanganya longgar roknya di dominasikan dengan rok rempel pendek 3 cm diatas lutut berwarna unggu muda dengan 1 gambaran bunga diujungnya pakaian itu membuat Rukia terlihat sangat cantik terlebih lagi dengan topi yang Rukia pakai saat itu (bukan topi bebas loh, kayak topi pantai begitu) Rukia diajak hmmm mungkin kencan oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo mengajak Rukia menuju kesebuah rumah kecil disebuah pedesaan. Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dengan antusias dan setelah beberapa menit sebuah padang rumput luas dengan bunga-bunga berjejear tegap di depan mereka.

"Ahhh… indah sekali!" ucap Rukia dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah dilihat Ichigo. Rukia berlari menuju taman itu dan dengan segera dia bermain-main dengan keindahan alam itu, Ichigo hanya duduk sambil memegang sebuah handycam di tanganya dan merekam semua aktifitas Rukia.

"Bagaimana suka?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak jauh dari Rukia. Rukia berbalik dan tersenyum simpul sambil berkata.

"Arigatou Ichigo….," Rukia tersenyum dengan tulus kepada Ichigo. Dengan cepat Ichigo blush menerima senyuman.

Setelah beberapa menit bermain di taman itu Rukia dan Ichigo sampai pada sebuah Rumah sederhana seperti rumahh tradisional jepang yang biasa dihuni oleh para bangsawan tapi versi mininya.

"Sumimasen…..," ucap Ichigo tidak lama kemudian datang seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan warna mata yang sama dengan Ichigo gadis yang memakai pita merah itu langsung antusias sekali menerima kedatangan Ichigo.

"Kya! Ichigo sejak kapan kau datang!!!!" teriak gadis itu sambil memluk erat tangan Ichigo. Rukia yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdehem.  
"Senna…. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi, oh yah! Kenalkan ini tunanganku Kuchiki Rukia," Ichigo mempersilahkan Rukia yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Senna hanya terpaku melihat Rukia yang sudah resmi berstatus "Tunangan" Ichigo.  
"Ah, aku Senna…. Ukitake Senna," jawab Senna sambil tersenyum simpul.  
"Aku Kuchiki Rukia salam kenal….," ucap Rukia dengan senyuman yang membuat Senna blush(?)

Hari sudah hampir malam Ichigo dan Rukia pamit pulang kepada Ukitake ayah Senna, Retsu ibu Senna dan Senna.  
"Minna aku dan Rukia pulang dulu sampai jumpa lagi….," kata Ichigo sambil membantu Rukia mebereskan barang-barangnya.  
"Ah, ano Kurosaki san tolong sampaikan salamku pada Ishiin yah," jawab Ukitake.  
"Baik Ukitake san, Minna san jaa nee," jawab Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangan dan segera beranjak ke mobil Camry hitam miliknya. Setelah sampai di depan mobil Ichigo memasukan tas dan barang-barang Rukia ke mobil.

"Ichigo….," ucap Rukia.  
"Apa?"  
"Hmmmm…. Terimakasih untuk hari ini."  
"Ah yah sama-sam-" sebelum kata-kata Ichigo tersambung Rukia sudah meraih pundak Ichigo dan mencium pipi Ichigo.

"Eh, go-gomenasai Ichigo," ucap Rukia.  
"Tidak apa-apa," Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia dan memeluknya kedalam dekapanya.  
"Aishiteru…. Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Ichigo.  
"Aishiteruyo….. Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Rukia. Tidak disangka ada sepasang mata musim gugur yang mengamati mereka dan dengan segera mata orang itu menampakan kekesalan.

"Hoooo kau hebat juga Kuchiki Rukia bisa merebut hati Ichigo, tapi aku bisa berbuat yang lebih curang. mulai sekarang permainan dimulai," jawab Senna dengan senyuman menyeringai.

TeBeCe~

Fiuh udah lama gak apdet nih… akhirnya bisa juga semuanya gimana Senna udah muncul dan bakalan menjadi pengganggu hubungan IchiRuki untuk IchiRuki fc saya persilahkan membawa zanpakutou masing-masing buat IchiSenna silahkan bersorak ria. Tenang saya masih penggemar IchiRuki forever!!! Sudah menjadi bagian hidupku yang teramat sangat dalam (lebay amet sih gue) saya suka IchiSenna tapi gengre-nya Family kalo Romance ogah amet buatnya. I like Senna but I love IchiRuki FOREVER!!!!

Maap kalo banyak typo habis akuu buat ini ditengan-tengan pra UN gila!!!!

Repiu or Review sama aja kan….

I I

I I

I I

V

* * *

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Fire And Ice

* * *

Rukia tertidur di kasur berukuran King size dengan lelap mata violet itu tertutup dan sekarang sebuah mata musim gugur menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau itu manis tidak… bukan kau itu imut eh bukan kau itu cantik. Cantik seperti malaikat ," ucap Ichigo.

Badan Rukia sedikit bergerak kearah kanan dan sekarang posisi tidur Rukia menjadi terbaring Ichigo menatap tunanganya itu dalam-dalam dan kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kesebelah kiri Rukia dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil nan lembut milik Rukia.

"Apakah aku bisa melindungimu…. Rukia."

xXx

Senna berlari kearah ibunya Retsu dan membungkuk hormat.

"Ibu aku pergi dulu yah! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke Karakura dan bekerja disana."

"Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja Senna kalau ada apa-apa telepon ibu yah."

"Baik! Dahhh ibu…," Senna berlari menuju perhentian bus dan berjalan dari yang awalnya wajahnya menunjukan kebahagiaan dan kesenangan kini langsung berubah 360 derajat wajahnya menunjukan wajah benci, kesal dan ingin balas dendam.

"Tunggu saja kau Kuchiki Rukia."

xXx

Senna duduk di bangku yang paling pojok dan menatap terus jalanan yang sedang dia lewati tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki duduk di sebelahnya.

Senna hanya terus menatap jendela itu sampai akhirnya dia menatap wajah laki-laki itu. Rambutnya berwarna coklat memakai kacamata dan tersenyum tidak disangka laki-laki itu melihat Senna yang terus memandanginya.

"Siang…," jawab Senna.

"Siang juga," ucap laki-laki itu.

"A-nu anda mau kemana yah?" (gak sopan banget baru ketemu langsung nanya)

"Aku mau ke Karakura, kalau kamu?"

"Aku juga mau ke Karakura."

"Boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Ukitake Senna."

"Aku Aizen Sousuke salam kenal…."

"Yah salam kenal."

Aizen dan Senna terus bercakap-cakap hingga tidak terasa Senna mulai membicarakan tentang Ichigo dan Rukia Aizen yang merasa Senna bisa di manfaatkan hanya bisa tersenyum menyeringai apa lagi setelah Aizen mengetahui bahwa Senna memiliki dendam pribadi pada Rukia.

Saat bis sudah berhenti Senna keluar dengan Aizen saat Senna hendak turun Aizen segera menarik tangan Senna.

"Senna san, kalau kau benar sangat membenci Kuchiki maukah kau bekerja sama denganku?"

"A-pa," Senna berfikir dua kali.

Senna Pov

Aku kesini memang untuk balas dendam untuk Kuchiki karena dia telah merebut Ichigo tapi… aku juga tidak sekejam itu aku hanya ingin memisahkan Ichigo dengan Kuchiki.

Aku mencintai Ichigo tapi Ichigo mencintai Kuchiki dan juga Kuchiki mencintai Ichigo. Apakah memisahkan mereka adalah cara yang benar?

"Senna san… Bagaimana," Aizen mengulurkan tanganya.

End Senna Pov

Senna menerima uluran tangan Aizen dan segera tersenyum.

"Baiklah Aizen san kalau ini memang bisa membuat semuanya kembali normal."

Aku mencintai Ichigo ucap Senna dalam hati.

xXx

Ichigo berjalan menuju kearah ruang kerjanya saat dia mau mengambil dokumen yang tidak sengaja Ichigo menyenggol yang mengakibatkan beberapa buku jatuh ke kepalanya.

Tumpukann buku-buku berdebu membuatnya bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya, dia melihat beberapa album keluarganya dan membukanya satu persatu. Tidak sengaja dia melihat album keluarganya Ichigo terpaku pada ibunya yang memakai sebuah kalung yang terlihat seperti sebuah kunci.

Tiba-tiba nada dering hp Ichigo berbunyi.

"Halo Kurosaki disini."  
"Ichigo kun kau harus segera kemari ini penting!"  
"Inoue. Ada apa?"  
"Cepat datang ke Ishida mansion! Pip."

Ichigo segera mengambil jaketnya dan memakai jaket coklat. Dan saat Ichigo mau keluar dari pintu Rukia menghalanginya.

"Mau kemana?"  
"Kerumah Ishida, kau sudah bangun."  
"Aku ikut yah,"  
"Baik-baik ayo segera ambil jaketmu itu."

Rukia dan Ichigo segera masuk kedalam mobil dan menuju Ishida mansion. Ichigo terlihat terburu-buru sekali menuju rumah Ishida. Dan saat Ichigo datang di rumah Ishida, Ishida langsung berlari menuju Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! Ini penting cepat kesini!" Ishida berteriak diikuti oleh Inoue yang membawa laptop. Dengan earphone ditelinganya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! Aku sudah menemukan nama keluarga yang mengincar harta keluarga Kurosaki dan Kuchiki!"

"A-pa siapa!" Rukia mulai panic.

"Itu keluarga Aizen dan Shihouin."

"A-pa tapi generasi keluarga Shihouin kan Yoruichi san juga keluarga Aizen itu Sousuke teman kerja ayahku…," kata Ichigo.

"Dan satu lagi mungkin yang pertama menjadi incaran 2 keluarga itu adalah….," Ishida menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau Kuchiki Rukia."

T.B.C

Lama banget gue apdet! Kan ada alasan yang kuat yaitu…. Banyak tugas! Hahahah sama prodiksus aneh dari sekolah, kesempatan buat ngetik fic jadi makin sedikit.

Well silahkan yang mau nge repiu, repiunya mas-mas mbak-mbak!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Fire And Ice

* * *

Semenjak diberi taukan bahwa Rukia adalah sasaran utama dalam perebutan harta keluarga Kurosaki dan Kuchiki. Ichigo sangat overprotektif pada Rukia setiap Rukia pergi Ichigo harus selalu ikut, ke mall, toko buku, kampus, toilet.

Semuanya Ichigo lakukan demi keselamatan Rukia yang mungkin sudah dalam tahap wapada sekarang tidak sedikit juga peristiwa janggal saat Rukia pergi rem mobil bllong yang hampir menyebabkan Rukia tertabrak, pot jatuh dari atas bangunan, oli yang sengaja dilantai agar Rukia terpeleset dan juga lift yang segaja dibuat macet saat Rukia sedang di dalam lift.

Hari kamis. Dimana hari Ichigo harus rapat tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau meninggalkan Rukia, Ichigo sudah berdebat dengan Rukia tapi tetap saja kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri."

"Kumohon Ichigo…. Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"Sekali tidak! Tetap tidak!"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja Ichigo terbuka.

"Kurosaki sama…. Mobil sudah menunggu anda untuk berangkat ke rapat."

"Ichigo lihat mobilmu sudah ada, aku mohon pergilah ke rapat aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi!"

"Kurosaki sama…. Byakuya sama sudah menunggu anda!"

Rukia berjalan mendekat kearah Ichigo Rukia mengelus pipi Ichigo lembut dan berkata. "Demi aku Ichigo." Ichigo membalas dengan memeluk Rukia. "Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk pulang tepat waktu!" Rukia melihat dengan seksama tersenyum penuh arti dan berkata sekali lagi "Aku berjanji." Sambil mengecup pipi Ichigo.

Senna duduk dikursi memperhatikan Ichigo yang sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Senna melihat Rukia penuh kebencian.

"Akhirnya kau sendirian juga Kuchiki," lalu Senna segera mengenakan masker dan penutup wajah dia menyelipkan pisau army di saku belakangnya.

xXx

Ting-tong bunyi bel rumah Ichigo berbunyi Rukia yang sedangg membaca buku langsung berlari kecil membuka pintu.

"Siap-" duak Senna yang sekarang memakai masker meninju keras perut Rukia hingga Rukia pingsan.

"Maafkan aku Kuchiki, ini demi kebaikanmu juga," Senna menggendong Rukia menuju mobil van hitam dan segera mengendarainya menuju markas pusat diamana Aizen tinggal.

Ichigo ingin mengambil minum di ruang kerjanya tiba-tiba angin besar mesuk lewat jendela kecil dan itu langsung membuat Ichigo gelalapan sehingga gelas yang dia pegang terjatuh dan pecah.

Saat itu juga liontin yang Rukia titipkan untuk dibetulkan terjatuh dari sakun bajunya.

"Dasar bikin repot saja…," Ichigo memungut pecahan beling tersebut dan cerobonya ibu jari Ichigo tertusuk pecahan beling sehingga darah Ichigo menetes dari ibu jarinya mengenai liontin putih Rukia.

"Rukia….," gumam Ichigo.

xXx

Rukia sadar dari pingsanya dia melihat keadaan dirinya yang sudah terikat tali di gedung tua.

"D-dimana aku…."

"Kau sudah bangun Kuchiki?"

"S-Senna san.. dimana aku! Kenapa aku ada disini?!"

"Ya… ya respon yang sangat di harapkan… kau ada di tempat penyekapan Kuchiki! Dan itu adalah balasan dendamku padamu!" Senna melempar pisau army ukuran mini kearah Rukia tapi meleset dan hanya mengenai sedikit kulit pipinya saja yang membuat Rukia berdarah.

"Senna san kenapa? Ada apa ini!?"

Senna mengambil katana yang terletak dibelakangnya.

"Nikmati setiap detik penderitaanmu ini Kuchiki!"

"T-tunggu! Senna san!!"

Senna hendak mengayunkan katananya tapi ditahan oleh tangan seseorang.

"Yoruichi!"

"Hentikan tingkah lakumu itu Senna," Yoruichi mengambil pedang yang dibawa Senna dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Tunggu Sousuke kesini!" Yoruichi mencengkram kerah baju Senna.

"Iyah-iyah!" Senna menepis tangan Yoruichi dan kembali ke luar.

"Yoruichi san? Kenapa? Kenapa Yoruichi san?"

"Diam."

Yoruichi mengambil sapu tangan yang terletak disakunya lalu mengelap luka di pipi Rukia hingga bersih.

"Sudah baikan Rukia chan?"

"Kenapa!? Kenapa Yoruichi san membantuku? Bukanya Yoruichi san itu benci padaku?"

"Lelucon macam apa itu?"

"Lalu kenapa Yoruichi san membantu Aizen?"

"I-tu…..," Yoruichi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dulu keluargaku membuat perjanjian…. Antara keluarga Shihouin dan Aizen. Dua keluarga itu memperebutkan harta yang menjadi warisan dari keluarga Yamamoto… dan akhirnya kelurgaku kalah dan perjanjianya adalah aku sebagai pewaris keluarga Shihouin yang terakhir harus menjadi dari budak keluarga Aizen….," Yoruichi mulai menangis air matanya air mata kepedihan yang selama 20 tahun ia pendam baru kali ini dia keluarkan.

"Yo-ruichi san…."

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi! Walau Sousuke mengangkatku sebagai adiknya tapi itu hanya menambah rumit keadaan!"

"Aku meninggalkan anaku! Suamiku! Soi Fon dan Kisuke! Kalau aku harus menunjukan mukaku lagi! Di depan mereka aku tidak tau harus berkata apa pada mereka! Aku…. Aku sudah tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi R… ukia chan?"

Rukia tertegun melihat Yoruichi yang menahan rasa sakitnya selama 20 tahun.

Ichigo segera pulang. Saat ia membuka pintu rumah besar itu yang ia lihat hanya kertas serta barang-barang yang berantakania mencari Rukia tapi disatupun tempat tidak ada Rukia yang ada hanya perabotan rumah yang sudah tidak karuan.

Saat Ichigo masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya ia mellihat surat yang tergeletak di mejanya saai Ichigo membacanya…..

Bruk Ichigo tertunduk badanya lemas air matanya menetes matanya membulat surat itu bagai petir yang menyambar Ichigo pas dibagian jantung Ichigo.

Flashback!

_For: Kurosaki Ichigo _

_From: Aizen Sousuke and Shihouin Yoruichi _

_Kurosaki sekarang tunanganmu Kuchiki Rukia sudah berada di tangan kami. Sekarang ada seseorang yang siap membunuh Kuchiki kapanpun dimanapun, sekarang juga Kuchiki Rukia sedang dalam keadaan sekarat akibat pendarahan yang cukup banyak di bagian perutnya kami bisa membawa Kuchiki langsung kerumah sakit nanti malam asalkan…. _

_Kau memberitahu kode rahasia brangkas keluarga Kurosaki. Nanti malam tepat pukul 12 malam kami ada di hotel Seireitei yang sebenarnya itu adalah markas kami. Nanti malam kau harus datang membawa kunci Kurosakimu itu! Terlambat 1 detik mungkin nyawa Kuchiki Rukia tidak akan tertolong lagi. _

_P.S: Jika kau melapor ke kepolisian Kuchiki Rukia akan mati. _

End Of Flashback

"Tidak… Rukia."

Ichigo meneteskan air matanya sati persatu. Ichigo berlari keluar menuju hotel Seireitei ditengah guyuran hujan yang deras dia menangis dibawah guyuran hujan seakan hujan juga sedih akan kepergian Rukia dan saat dia sampai di hotel Seireitei Ichigo berteriak.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

TeBeCe

Wuih…. Cape juga nih nulis… aku nulis ini karena aku sangat patah hati! Ukh hancur hatiku setelah mengetahui pacarku sendiri selingkuh sama sahabatku hueeee makin ancue kalau diinget-inget makanya supaya sembuh luka dalam hatiku ini.

Review yah biar hatiku ini ada tambalan nyah….. makin lama makin curhatt deh ah!

Pokoknya nih fic 2-3 chap lagi tamat dah… makasih yang udah ngerepiu ^^ senangnya hatiku eheuy….. sudahlah bagi yang mau merepiu silahkan.

Repiu! Review! Ripiu! Apalah komen! Flame! Terserah yang penting repiu!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.

Fire And Ice

The Last Chapter

Pisau Army, shotgun, k-2, riffle dan kesiapan hati, itu persiapan Ichigo untuk menyelamatkan Rukia dia bersumpah akan menyelamatkan tunanganya itu dengan tanganya sendiri.

FlashBack

"Kau benar ingin melakukan ini Ichigo?" tanya Ishiin.

"Iyah Rukia akan kuselamatkan dengan tanganku sendiri….," Ichigo segera mengambil pisau army dan k-2.

"Jangan lupa shotgun dan riffle dan…..," Ishiin mengantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa?"

"Kesiapan hati untuk menyelamatkan orang yang kau cintai, dari semua itulah yang paling penting…," Ishiin pergi meninggalkan Ichigo sambil melambaikan tanganya.

"Terimakasih ayah…," Ichigo tersenyum optimis yang melambangkan bahwa dia pasti dapat menyelamatkan Rukia.

End Of Flashback.

Sekali lagi sebelum menginjak tanah tanpa aspal keluar Ichigo menarik nafas mengejamkan mata dan membuka pintu dia tersenyum optimis, Ichigo membuka pintu dan saat itu juga dia melihat Ishida, Inoue juga Renji yang berdiri di pintu mansionya ituh.

"Kau lama sekali jeruk…," Renji tersenyum sambil melipat tanganya di dadanya Ichigo bisa melihat katana yang disimpan di punggung Renji.

"Seperti biasa terlambat Kurosaki…," Ishida mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya Ichigo juga bisa melihat mini laptop dan juga sebuah panah yang disimpan di punggungnya.

"Ya~ho Kurosaki kun kami datang kesini untuk membantu..," Orihime tersenyum ceria disana Ichigo juga bisa melihat sebuah mini laptop tapi lebih kecil dari pada Ishida yang dipakai di pergelangan tanganya.

"Teman-teman…. Untuk apa kalian kesini sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian….," Ichigo menatap dingin semua temanya.

"Siapa yang ingin membantumu, aku disini ditugaskan oleh Byakuya untuk melepaskan Kuchiki Rukia bodoh…," Renji mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya.

"Aku disini untuk membalaskan dendam keluarga Ishida pada Aizen Sousuke karena dia telah menyakiti ibuku!" Ishida menjawab diiringi oleh anggukan Orihime yang polos.

"Semuanya… ayo kita beraksi!" Ichigo berjalan menuju kearah barat dan berkata "Tunggulah Rukia…"

Malam sudah larut jam besar di bagian utara Karakura menunjukan pukul 10.00 menit kini waktu Ichigo untuk menyelamatkan Rukia hanyalah 2 jam. Saat mereka sampai di hotel Seireitei dengan cepat Ishida menghubungkan kabel laptopnya dengan alat pengaman.

Layar Laptop Ishida dapat menditeksi orang yang terakhir masuk kesini dan benar saja yang terkahir datang kesini adalah Rukia.

"Kurosaki memang bisa dipastikan orang yang terakhir masuk kesini adalah Kuchiki tapi ada satu orang lagi coba kau liat," Ichigo melihat samar-samar gambar yang diambil oleh kamera cctv hotel ini.

"Tidak…. Mungkin ini Senna….," Ichigo bisa mengenali dengan jelas gadis berkucir kuda dengan warna mata yang sama denganya.

Ishida kemudian mereset semua peralatan pengaman di semua bagian hotel agar langsung tertuju pada mini laptopnya itu dan seling beberapa detik semua gambar sudut ruangan sudah tampil di mini laptop Ishida.

"Kurosaki dengarkan aku baik-baik…."

"Yah..," Ichigo menganguk serius.

"Kuchiki berada dilantai paling atas… untuk sampai kesana kau harus melewati lantai 1F belok kiri lalu ada tangga darurat disana naik tangga darurat itu saat sudah dianak tangga yang ke-12 loncati anak tangga yang ke-13 karena itu adalah jebakan, setelah menaiki tangga itu kau langsung pergi ke lantai 15B disana ada lift gunakan lift yang sebelah kanan jangan sebelah kiri dan sampailah kau dilantai 20…. Mengerti Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo menganguk dan segera masuk," sebelum Ichigo masuk Renji menarik tanganya dan berkata "Siapkanlah hatimu….," sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo masuk dia berlari menuju lantai 1F dan segera menaiki anak tangga saat sampai di anak tangga yang ke-12 Ichigo segera meloncati anak tangga yang ke-13 tapi sangat disayangkan saat dia ingin meloncat sebuah pedang keluar dari kedua dinding sempit itu dan hampir menusuk wajah Ichigo.

"Kurosaki cepat kau lari!" Ishida berbicara pada eraphone yang dipasang ditelinga kanan Ichigo.

"Memang kena-" belum sempat Ichigo menyelasaikan kata-katanya dia melihat anak tangga yang perlahan-lahan melipat dan dibawahnya ada jurang bamboo runcing.

"ISHIDA BODOH!" Ichigo terus berlari agar tidak tersusul oleh lipatan anak tangga saat ia sudah melihat sebuah cahaya Ichigo mempercepat larinya semakin dekat…. Dekat… dan Ichigo berhasil loncat keluar dari lubang neraka.

Di tempat ishida, Ishida masih serius melihat mini laptopnya untuk meneliti berapa banyak jebakan lagi tiba-tiba ada seseorang muncul dari atas atap.

"Ho… mencoba membantu Ichigo….," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan memainkan pedangnya.

"Siapa kau apa maumu!" Renji juga mulai mempersiapkan pedang di punggungnya.

"Senna…. Namaku Senna senang berkenalan denganmu dn aku harap hari ini tidak menjadi hari terakhir kita bertemu…," Senna mulai menyerang Renji dulu, Orihime yang melihatnya memegang mini laptopnya dan berkata "Koten zanshun , aku menolaknya!" sebuah hologram berbentuk peri kecil melesat sepat kearah Senna tapi berhasil Senna tangkis dengan mudah.

Orihime reflex langsung berlari kearah terlemparnya hologram kecil itu dan kembali memasukanya pada mini laptopnya tanpa dia sadari Senna sudah melesat cepat dan sedikit lagi mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Orihime!" Ishida langsung berlari dan mengeluarkan panah tak kalah cepat Ishida menembak pedang Senna dengan anak panahnya itu dan itu pas terkena pada ujung pedang Senna sehingga menyebabkan pedang itu terlontar cukup jauh.

Ichigo berlari menuju lift dia naiki lift sebelah kanan lantai 16… 17… 18… 19… 20.. pintu lift terbuka menampakan seorang gadis yang kedua tanganya terikat, wajahnya menunduk kebawah dan tak sadarkan diri.

"R-Ruki...," Ichigo segera berlari kearah Rukia yang sudah di ambang hidup dan mati, saat Ichigo mencoba melepaskan tali tambang yang mengikat tangan Rukia ada tangan besar yang segera mencengkram tubuh Rukia.

"Pilihan yang salah Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen meletakan pistol kearah kepala Rukia.

" Mana yang lebih berharga Kuchiki Rukia atau kehormatan keluarga Kurosaki?" Aizen tersenyum menyeringai sedangkan Ichigo mematung ditempat Rukia sangat berharga bagi hidupnya tapi kehormatan keluarganya juga sangat berarti di kehidupanya.

"A… ku," Ichigo mengantungkan kata-katanya karena masih bimbang sedangkan Aizen semakin menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Duak! Ada seseorang yang menendang Aizen dari belakang sehingga membuat Rukia terjatuh segera Ichigo menangkap Rukia. Aizen segera berbalik kebelakang dilihatnya wanita bermabut panjang keunguan juga kulit cokelatnya.

"Yoruichi apa yang kau lakukan!" Aizen membentak Yoruichi.

"Sou maaf tapi untuk kali ini aku melanggar perintahmu…," Yoruichi menodong pistol kepada Azien, tidak disangka saat Yoruichi ingin menarik pelatuk Aizen sudah menghilang dari tempat dan melipat kasar tangan Yoruichi sehingga sekarang pistol yang dipakai Aizen menodong dirinya sendiri.

"Yoruichi san!" Ichigo meneriaki nama Yoruichi tapi Yoruichi hanya tersenyum kearah Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ichigo…. Bilang kepada Kisuke dan Soi Fon bahwa aku selalu merindukan-" DOR! Sebuah tembakan besar mengenai pas dikepala Yoruichi, Ichigo berpaling kearah yang berlawanan dan menutup mata Rukia.

Aizen berpaling dari Yoruichi ke Ichigo dan Rukia dipelukanya, keringat bermunculan dari kening Ichigo dia memeluk Rukia dengan erat berharap ini bukan kali terkahir dia bersamanya.

DUAK! BRUAK! DEZIG *lebay deh* Renji menendang kepala Aizen dan menghunuskan pedangnya di kepala Aizen.

"Renji!" Ichigo teriak. Renji tak menghiraukan dia tetap menjalani misinya dengan segera dia menghunuskan pedang ke perut Aizen dan saat itu juga Aizen meninggal di tempat.

5 bulan kemudian (buset cepet banget)

Ichigo berjalan dengan Rukia yang kini telah menjadi istrinya dia menuju ke pusat rehabilitasi jiwa Karakura, Ichigo sesekali ingin menengok Senna yang kini tengah mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Sampailah Ichigo di kamar nomor 26 kamar yang dirancang khusus untuk pasien gangguan jiwa tingkat A.

"Yo Senna apa kabar?" tanya Ichigo pada Senna yang masiih termenung di pojokan.

"….."

"Kau tidak ingin aku disini yah…. Yasudahlah jaa…," Ichigo melambaikan tangan tapi saat pintu sel terbuka Senna berlari menuju Rukia.

"MATI KAU KUCHIKI RUKIA!" Senna berteriak dan itu mengundang beberapa suster yang berusaha menenangkan Senna, sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali pulang menempuh hidupnya yang baru.

~OWARI~

Ngegantung iyah…. Aku dadakan buat ini kemaren Virna telpon ke aku dia bilang,

"Sal, fic mu cepet selesain dong minggu depan aku mau pergi ke luar negri," dia nelpon itu malem-malem banget jam 12.

"Nanti keburu aku gak bisa baca!" dia bilang gitu dan langsunglah aku ngetik walau saat itu aku lagi sakit peruk (baca: diare)

Fiuh semuanya makasih dah ngikutin fic abal ini yah ^^ thnx 4 review-nya jaa nee!


End file.
